Racing IP
The Racing IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. = Skill Builders = ### Determine the different types of auto racing, such as NASCAR, IRL and Formula One. What types of cars are used? Watch a race in person or on TV. ### We all know the checkered flag of racing. What other flags are used and what are their meanings. Discuss the importance of at least 2 of the flags. Could the race do without those flags? ### Have your own race. You can race your cars on a Hot Wheel track or make your own track. Or better yet go on a fieldtrip to a go kart place and race your fellow scouts. Make sure you develop qualifying and practice rules similar to those of professional races. Hold a winner’s ceremony. ### Most races have an admission ticket. Professional race tracks hire artists to create a design each year for their tickets. Design an admission ticket for an auto race that you would like to attend. What colors and symbols would you use? Would you put the face of a famous driver or race car on your ticket? Share your design with the troop. ### Racecars have a number on them that makes them easy to identify in the race. They also have bright colors and advertisements on them. Design you own race car. What products would you want to sponsor you and why. Draw a picture of your car or decorate a wooden or foamy racer from the craft store. ### Visit a race track, take a tour and find out about its history. What type of races is held there? What are the requirements to race on the track? If you are not near a track, take a virtual tour on the internet. = Technology = ### Pick one type of race car (such as NASCAR, IRL, Formula One or other). How does this car differ from a regular family sedan? Examine the engine, tires, fuel, body and so on. Share your findings with the troop. ### Uniforms worn by the drivers in today’s races are strictly regulated to ensure the driver’s safety. Research how the racing uniform evolved through the years. Were there guidelines in the beginning of the sport? Research uniforms of 1925, 1950, 1975 and today. How do they differ? ### Sponsorship and marketing are huge parts of racing. You can find advertisement on the cars, uniforms, helmets and even the tracks. Watch a newscast about racing and count every little piece of advertisement you see, from the smallest to the largest. Compare your results with the troop. Did you find all of the ads? ### Different races need different tracks. Pick one type of auto race and examine the type of track needed. How is it constructed? What safety features does it have? What shape is it? What surface does it have? = Service Projects = ### Create a racing theme board game and play it with younger girls. Pay attention to detail. Maybe make helmet shaped game pieces, or race car shaped game cards. ### A lot of race fans travel quite a distance to come to the larger races. If there is a race in your area, make a banner or poster welcoming the race fans to your area. Display it for all to see. ### Host a race themed party for younger girls or senior citizens. Watch a live race on TV or a movie about an auto race or race car driver. Decorate for a race and serve race themed snacks. ### Write a story or illustrate a picture book to introduce younger girls to auto racing. Share it with your council. = Career Exploration = ### Pick a lady race car driver and study her life. What obstacles did she have to overcome to succeed in her career? Take a close look at all her accomplishments. ### Name 3 careers associated with racing other that driver. What are the educational requirements? What is the earning potential? Are women accepted in those fields? ### May other fields tie into racing. What would racing be without the media, hospitality, sanitation, law enforcement, marketing, manufacturing and transportation? Can you think of other industries? ### If you worked for a marketing firm, how would you promote a race? Design an ad campaign for your favorite type of race. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts 11-17 Council's Own Interest Project Awards Racing IP